You're The Only One
by CherylHew
Summary: Syaoran is kidnapped... Now Sakura has to face a deadly foe to get her love back... I suck at summaries! Please review or flame (in a polite way)!!! (One Shot)


Title: You're The Only One Author: CherylHew E-mail: power_of_the_stars@hotmail.com  
  
The wind was whispering, as if it was trying to tell a secret. The cherry blossom trees were letting go of their precious fragile looking flowers. Sakura blossoms were floating peacefully in the air before resting on the grass. Some landed on a nearby stream and got carried away into the silent night. A girl's footsteps could be heard not far away. Her footsteps became louder as she approached the cherry blossom trees. She stopped beneath the tree nearest to the flowing waters. Watching the serene scenery, she took out a necklace with a pendant attached to it. Then, she began to chant. "Key that holds the power from the stars above. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, the one sharing a bond with you, command it. Release!" The pendant turned into a long pink staff with a star on its top.  
She held the staff and continued staring at the beautiful piece of art that was standing before her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her mouth and spoke softly and slowly, " Its no use hiding from me. I know you're there, show yourself to me." Immediately after she spoke, a girl with long auburn hair streaked with some dark brown stepped out from the bushes she hid in to spy at the other girl. Her piercing aquamarine eyes set on the figure in front of her. " You have found me, Clowmistress, but your little wolf's whereabouts are still hidden from your sight," said the girl with a snicker. The other girl who was standing below the cherry blossom trees quietly, turned around to face her nemesis, revealing her eyes, which were like pools of emerald. She brushed aside her short auburn hair before replying to the other girl. " I have no intention to harm you, Liana. Why are you being so cruel? Please release Syaoran. He's my only true love." Liana glared at the girl in front of her before shouting, " I would release him in one condition, give me the cards! If you don't, I will torture him to death, right in front of your eyes, Sakura Kinomoto!" Shocked by the sudden burst of anger, Sakura stepped back, but she gathered herself and said, " The Sakura Cards belong to me, Liana. I worked hard to capture and transform them. You can't just take them away from me like that." Liana looked furious and then spat, " I warned you, Sakura. Now be prepared to face your worst nightmares!" Liana took out a pendant and began to chant, " Key that holds the power of darkness and evil, reveal your true form to me, I, Liana, your owner commands it! Release!" The pendant turned into a long staff with the moon symbol on top of it. She took the staff and cried out, " Bring me the soul and body of the descendant of Clow Reed!"  
The stream's waters suddenly glowed with a white aura. Frightened, Sakura held her wand in front of her and stepped closer to the cherry blossom trees. A whirlpool formed in the middle of the flowing waters and spurted out the limp body of a boy. He had messy brown hair and amber colored eyes. His body fell on the grass next to Liana, who was smiling with pure evil. Sakura recognized the boy at once. She shouted out his name before running towards him. His body was full of bruises and cuts. Blood dripping from his mouth stained the grass. Sakura knelt next to him and caressed his face, which was full of pain and agony. Tears trickled from her green eyes, splashing on her beloved's face. Syaoran looked at Sakura's face and then shouted, "Look behind you, Sakura!" Sakura turned her face to her back, but it was too late. The knife plunged into her shoulder, ripping apart the material that protected it and piercing into her skin. Blood spurted out of her wound and colored the cherry blossom petals on the ground red. Sakura stared at her left shoulder, where the knife tore her flesh. She stood up and used her right hand to pull the knife out of her shoulder. The pain she felt there was so sharp. Blood kept pouring out from the deep cut. She looked at Liana, who was standing there with a satisfied smile on her lips. "Liana.why are you doing this to me?" she whispered before falling onto the ground, unconscious.  
When Sakura woke up, she found herself lying on a sandy beach. She immediately recognized the place as the beach where her school usually took field trips. An unimaginable pain in her left shoulder reminded her why she fainted. She stared at her blood stained clothes while sitting down on a rock nearby the place she found herself laying at a few minutes ago. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows and spoke calmly but coldly at her. " Well, well. What have we here? A Clowmistress who is trying to free her boyfriend, without her weapon." Liana held the Star Key in front of Sakura's face, taunting her to take it. Sakura made a grab for it, but failed miserably and fell onto the sand.  
Liana looked at Sakura and grinned evilly. She took out her staff and began to chant, " Gods controlling the elements of darkness, grant your powers to me and defeat light from this world forever!" Liana held the staff above her head and the clouds in the sky started to assemble themselves. Sakura looked up in fright, expecting the worst. Soon, the clouds formed the figure of a skull into the sky. It opened its mouth and gave a roar, which could be heard all over Japan. Then, it got absorbed into Liana's staff. The staff glowed with its new power. While Liana was examining the staff, Sakura crept up behind her and took the Star Key. When Liana realized that the key was missing, it was too late. Sakura had already transformed it into the Star Wand. " Liana, stop this now, please," pleaded Sakura. "I don't want to hurt you." Liana looked at Sakura and gave a high-pitched laugh. "Stop it now? And set you free? It's too early. Let me demonstrate my newly gained powers first!" Pointing her staff at our heroine, Liana shouted, " Beast of the Underworld! Guardian of Hell! Show this Clowmistress who's boss here!" A big black dog with three heads emerged from Liana's staff and bared its teeth at Sakura. A growl escaped from it throat. The beast was Cerberus, a mighty dog that guarded the gates of Hell. Sakura backed away from it and held her staff in front of her. She was shaking from fright. Cerberus was deemed unbeatable and was feared all over the world. She doubted that she would ever see her family ever again after encountering it. Cerberus glared at Sakura and leaped at her with its teeth ready to rip her apart. Sakura feared the worst, and then a blast of lightning hit the attacking beast and sent it flying. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran standing a few feet away from her. He gave her a weak smile and toppled onto the sand. Sakura ran towards him while screaming out his name.  
When Sakura reached him, one look told her that he was unconscious and still alive, but barely. Anger began to well up in her. She glared at Liana, fire burning in her eyes. Suddenly, the Star Wand glowed bright pink. It vanished, and all that was left were a few shimmering lights. The lights went into Sakura's body, and she started to glow so bright, Liana had to cover her eyes. The wound on her left shoulder disappeared and armor formed around Sakura and fitted into her. Sakura's hair grew longer till her shoulders and there was a star shaped sign on her forehead. The Sakura cards flew out from her pocket and made a circle around her. Then, the cards went into Sakura's body and she glowed even brighter. After that, the light faded and Sakura opened her eyes. The innocent look had been replaced with a determined one.  
Liana finally uncovered her face. She gasped when she saw Sakura, but she got over the shock and commanded Cerberus to attack Sakura. The beast launched itself at Sakura again, baring its fangs menacingly. Sakura saw the fore coming attack and pointed her index finger at Cerberus. " Firey, come forth!" she shouted. Her fingertip glowed and The Firey spurted out from it. The card attacked Cerberus, engulfing it in bright red flames. After that it disappeared, leaving the charred remains of the beast. Then, Sakura shifted her gaze to Liana and the star on her forehead started to glow. A pink beam of light came out from it and struck Liana head on. Liana held her head and started to scream in pain. Then her body was surrounded by a dark force, which pulled her into the ground along with Cerberus. Echo's of her screams could be heard, pleading for mercy. But her sins were too great and she was gone forever.  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief and knelt on the soft sand. Her armor disappeared and the Star Key was hanging at her necklace once again. But her happiness was short lived when she heard a groan of pain. She turned around and saw Syaoran's limp body on the ground not far away from her. She ran towards him and placed his head on her lap. Tears started to form again at her eyes and she cried silently. Syaoran opened his amber eyes to look at his beloved's face. He knew his time has come. Smiling, he asked Sakura for his present since tomorrow was his birthday. Sakura looked at his face, which was full of bruises and cuts, and agreed to give it to him now. She slowly opened her mouth and began to sing:  
  
Looking into your eyes You always kept silent Each time I saw you in my dream You turned away before I could see your smile  
  
I realized who was important to me You always protected me, didn't you? Through it all, gradually, you're the only one Always call me, and I'll help you  
  
You're brave you're amazing Here, now, gently surfacing Receive those overflowing feelings  
  
Even though you were always scowling You were always by my side Among my feelings You became treasured  
  
I realized who my beloved was More and more I felt in love Gradually, finally, you're the only one Always call me, because I will believe in you  
  
You're courage you're kindness Look, I'm sure this is it Receive those overflowing feelings  
  
The water, the wind, the sun, the earth The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you  
  
You're brave you're amazing Here, now gently surfacing Receive those overflowing feelings  
  
To you I give the future Look, here, it's sparkling Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. She sang the song with so much emotion; it was hard not to cry. But he kept on smiling and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, he whispered, " Thank you for that lovely gift. I will always treasure it even when I'm in the other world." With that, he took his last breath and was gone, leaving Sakura alone to mourn over her his death.  
  
Author's notes: Don't sue me for this! I do not own CCS and I've got no money!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it although it's kind of sad. Don't kill me for murdering Syaoran ok? It's only a fanfic! And I'm also quite sad over his death.*sob* Please send your comments to power_of_the_stars@hotmail.com! Anyway, the song is the translation of "Hitotsu Dake," a song Sakura sang for Syaoran. "You're The Only One" is the translation of the song's title, that's why I named this fic "You're The Only One". CherylHew 


End file.
